


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Arisprite



Series: Christmastime Stories [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Schmoop so much schmoop, Surprise home visit, caroling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry heard the caroling before she saw them, returning home with no phone call ahead <i>again</i>. She couldn't pretend to be mad for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I haven't written FMA in forever!

Winry was setting a pie down on the table, one too big for just her and Granny, but she couldn’t help making the same one she’d always made for Christmas, when her ears perked up. Outside, the snow was falling gently, and the world was a light grey, with the sun trying vainly to peek through the cloud cover, and the ground blanketed with crunchy white. Winry had thought… 

“Do you hear something?” Granny asked, and Winry looked up to see that Granny was speaking to Den, who had her own head tilted like Winry’s had been. Winry looked at the door, in time for the slight noise from outside to grow louder. 

“Granny, is that-?” 

“ _-among the leaves so green! Oh, here we come-_ ”

“Singing?” Granny muttered. “Now who’s coming caroling at this time of day?” 

Winry slipped off her hot mittens, and ran over to the door, something in her chest tightening, because those voices sounded familiar. She pulled open the door, to see a flash of blond, and a displeased look, before Den was bounding through the gap to leap on the two newcomers. 

“God bless you and send you a- Argh! Den!” Edward’s voice jumped from his passable singing voice to a exclaim of alarm, and Alphonse, dear Alphonse who was _so tall_ laughed as Den pushed his brother down. Their carol broken off, with the sound of excited barking, and Winry’s own shocked breathing from the doorway as she stared at the two boys, two men, returned home. 

“Winry, don’t just stand there, let me see who it is- oh!” 

It was Edward, standing (a tiny bit lopsided, his leg must be hurting in this cold) shorter than Alphonse yet again, with a heavy coat, and a ponytail, making him look so much like Mr. Hoenheim, and Alphonse, tall and healthy looking, with strong bones, laughing with a flush in his cheeks. Winry pushed back her tears, and gulped in a breath, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Edward! Alphonse! I’ve told you so many times to _call_ when you’re coming home!” she yelled, and Ed laughed uneasily. 

“Well, we wanted to surprise you, but then the song got ruined, and-” 

Alphonse elbowed Edward, and smiled up at Winry. “Sorry, Winry! It was supposed to be a surprise, a Christmas one!” 

Winry couldn’t pretend to be mad for long. “Oh, you two! Come here!” 

“Yeah, we’re letting all the cold air in,” Granny interjected. 

The men were brought inside, and Winry hugged them both tightly, with chatter and welcomes drowned out as Den continued to bark happily, and Granny argued with Ed, and Alphonse laughed so joyously. Then, as the pie was discovered, and Winry turned to go get two extra plates to serve it, Edward grabbed her sleeve. Alphonse and Granny promptly decided they both needed to go to the kitchen to get the remaining serving necessaries, dragging Den along with them. 

Edward turned her towards him, a blush on his cheeks now, and Winry blushed too, even knowing that they’d confessed already, had been in a relationship even, for a while now. Edward had been home again, and gone a few times since that awkward confession on the train platform. 

“I just- just wanted to say, Merry Christmas, Win,” he murmured, meeting her eyes. Winry damned her leaky emotions, as she teared up. 

“You too, Edward. I’m glad you made it home safe,” she returned, before carefully reaching up to put her fingers on his, where he held her sweater. He took her hand more firmly, and put his other one on her cheek. It was warm and broad, and so very much not the automail she’d made for him. One day, she supposed that she’d get used to the touch of Ed’s right hand not being cold metal. Then, she blushed a little to think that she could get used to Edward’s touch. The way her heart was fluttering, that would never happen. 

He looked at her, his golden eyes firm, if a little nervous, before he leaned in and kissed her. Winry made a happy little noise, and kissed him back, a light press against each other, that told Winry just how much she’d missed him, and how much he’d missed her. She pulled back, after a moment, aware that Granny and Al were just in the other room, before he touched her face again, this time just to bring her eyes to his. 

“I love you, Win” he said, steady and warm, like he’d never been nervous around her at all. He’d never said that before, but the words were true. Winry’s chest felt like it was overflowing with happiness, if a little panic. She flew forward, and threw her arms around his neck. 

“Edward!” 

He laughed, and now he was blushing, his neck hot against her cheek, as he pressed her close and swung her around. She giggled, and thought this must be the best Christmas present ever. 

“Can we come out now?” Alphonse called out, and Granny agreed. 

“The pie’s going to get cold, you love birds.”


End file.
